They're Only Human
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: Bonnie gets a late night warning via dreamland from her Grams and is asked to save the lives of the Original children. She does as she's asked, but not without fighting them every step of the way. Set just before the Mikealson ball. Rated for language and situations.
1. Bonnie's Worst Dream Come True

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Set in Season 3 just before the ball.

* * *

Bonnie sat in her room contemplating her dream last night. It was scary. Terrifying even, if it were true then she would have a problem on her hands very soon.

She already had the problem to deal with of Esther being released, now her dream just made her feel worse.

_**Dream**_

_"Bonnie! Bonnie, darling, listen to me!" _

_Bonnie looked around the smoke and the dark, gloomy trees. She couldn't see a thing, but she heard her Grams' voice very clearly._

_"Grams! Grams, where are you!?"_

_Bonnie searched around herself frantically. Still, nothing._

_"Bonnie, don't trust Esther! Her plans lead to the unravelling of the other side! Please, Bonnie! Save the Mikaelson children! Any risks are necessary to save the balance!"_

**_End Dream_**

To say the least, Bonnie was scared shitless when she woke up in a cold sweat. She ran downstairs when she heard a knock on her door.

Klaus, Elijah, and some boy who looked almost identical to Elijah.

"Miss Bennett. You have met my brother Niklaus, but you have yet to meet Kol," Elijah said. Pointing to the smirking boy next to him. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at his bravado. "I figured that since I intended for you to have this invitation, I might as well bring along my _willing _siblings. How was your rest?" Bonnie groaned thinking about her nightmare.

"Inside, now!" Bonnie pointed into her home with an annoyed glare controlling her early morning features.

The three brothers stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to help you. So I might as well invite you in now," Bonnie told them as she asked them all to take a seat in her living room.

"What do you mean 'help' us?" Klaus asked. Intrigued by the young witch's words.

"My grandmother visited me in a dream last night," Bonnie started, stopping only to smack Kol's hand away from one of her Grams' very valuable and priceless antiques. He grinned at this. "she told me that I shouldn't trust your mother. That she is going to cause the unravelling of the other side. So whatever she's got planned tonight, don't eat or drink anything she supplies," Bonnie told them matter-of-factly.

"Well, Miss Bennett. It's a great thing that our dear older brother invited us along on his outing then, I see," Kol told her smirking all the while.

Bonnie glared and gave him a minor aneurism. One powerful enough to knock him off of the couch.

"Don't look at me like that," Bonnie said blankly.

"Miss Bennett. There is a waltz tonight, I would much appreciate it if you danced with Kol so we can keep him from murdering some poor defenseless girl in town," Bonnie nodded at Elijah's sense and logic.

"You'll have to dance with Elena. I don't trust the Salvatores. They're starting to really rub me the wrong way," Bonnie instantly regretted her wording as the younger of the three placed his hand on her thigh.

"I could rub you the right way, if you'd like," Kol told Bonnie seductively.

Bonnie only sighed and gave him a much stranger aneurism. The boy was screaming out in pain when her father ran down the steps of their home.

"What's going on?" Bonnie's father glanced at the three men and saw Kol on the ground and shook his head. Then he walked away from the scene.

"Until tonight, Miss Bennett," Elijah and Klaus bowed. Kol only smirked through his pain.

_Great, my Grams is sending my cryptic messages and one of the originals is hitting on me. My life really couldn't get any better. _Bonnie thought to herself then groaned at her bad luck.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Mikaelson Ball pt 1

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

For Bonnie's ball-wear go to my profile. I'll post it on there because it isn't showing up on here :(

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Mikaelson's home arm-in-arm with Elena. Both girls received stares from people they had known for a long time.

It was as if their life long friends didn't even recognize them.

Bonnie's hair was in a curly updo and pinned close to her head. She as worried about the dress that Elijah had brought her until Elena and Caroline _made _her try it on.

He obviously had excellent taste because he picked out Elena's black and champagne colored dress.

"You both look hot!" Both girls spun around to see a slack jawed Caroline. Elena grinned and laughed whilst Bonnie just gave a shy smile.

"Thanks, Care," Elena replied. Bonnie nodded.

"They're coming. Act normal. Care go find Klaus. Esther can't know anything is up. Got it?" Caroline nodded and walked off.

Elijah and Kol stopped in front of Elena and Bonnie.

"Seems my brother's taste in women's fashion should bother me. You both look nice," Kol said with his signature smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least he has taste. All black doesn't suit you. Remember how you were dressed at my house? Suits look nice," Bonnie said smiling at Elijah who nodded at her compliment.

"Hate to break this up, but I really need to talk to you, Elijah. About a common friend, or two," Elena said as she rolled her eyes towards the Salvatores.

Elijah understood and followed her.

"As I said earlier, you look stunning. And might I add-"

Bonnie cut Kol off mid-rant.

"Kol, you aren't getting laid," She dead-panned at the Original.

He cocked his head in confusion.

"It means I'm not sleeping with you. Understand now?"

Kol grinned cockily as he led Bonnie towards the drinks.

{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}

Caroline found Klaus, but as realization sunk in that not only would she be danicing with him and conversing with him all night, she had to worry about whether or not his siblings were going to do anything stupid, and she decided on something.

"I need a drink," She said passing up a bemused Klaus.

Kol's snickering could be heard from across the room.

Bonnie tried her hardest not to smile. Kol had told her what Caroline said, and she was taking in the look on Klaus' face.

{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}

"I just don't think you should take anything. Just in case. I can't tell you what she says if Finn is listening in and watching my every move," She tells him seriously.

"But, like I said about the Salvatores. I really am not sure what to do, and you always seem to have a good idea. Help?" Finn rounded the corner just as Elena made her comment to a smiling Elijah.

He nodded as Finn walked her to their mother's study for a little _chat._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Mikaelson Ball pt 2

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

For Bonnie's ball-wear go to my profile. I'll post it on there because it isn't showing up on here :(

* * *

It was at the toast that Bonnie noticed a worried look on Elena's face, a fear in Matt's stature, and terror in Caroline's slow movements of looking at all of the Original children.

Bonnie noticed Elena pass Elijah a worried glance to which he nodded and called over a waiter.

Bonnie couldn't hear what he said, but Kol was listening.

Kol whispered in Bonnie's ear. This caused a slight shiver to run down her spine.

"He's asking that the waiter only give us a certain champagne," Bonnie nodded to Kol. She also noticed the smirk on his face. She assumed this was from her shiver. He was a murderer, of course she shivered.

{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}

"What did she want?" Elena glanced from the corner of the eye towards Finn. She knew he was listening.

"She just wants to be a family again," Elijah noticed her quick glance and nodded. This caused him to call over a waiter.

"Bring Kol, Niklaus, Rebekah, and I our champage. Not Mother's. Understood?" The waiter nodded.

The champagne looked the same, but Elena noticed the difference. Esther's was reddish, their's was lighter than that.

{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}

"Love, you should calm down. Unless you want Finn to notice you're fidgiting," Finn was staring directly at their mother. Caroline noticed the slight change in his posture.

"Too late," Caroline mumbled.

Klaus looked up and saw that his eldest brother's shoulders were now more stone-like in their posture.

{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}

Rebekah and Matt were smiling whilst holding the champagne.

"I'm not good at lying," Matt whispered low enough only Rebekah heard. This made her grin.

"Lijah says it's for the best that we don't drink the real stuff tonight," Matt smiled widely at Rebekah and noticed Kol glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Your brother's doing it again," Matt told her as he fidgited uncomfortably beside her.

"He'll stop. Lijah will make him if he doesn't," Rebekah said reassuringly.

{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}

"I don't much care for your commoner friend," Kol sneered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child. Rebekah likes him just fine, and besides, it's not like he has bad intentions coming in here. He just wanted to help and she knows that," Bonnie glared at him.

Kol just smirked in response.

"You know the rules for tonight, Kol. No fighting or harming anyone. That includes feeding on anyone," Kol groaned at her.

"No fun,"

Bonnie just smiled as she smacked his chest roughly. This caught Kol off guard.

Once Esther's speech was done, Kol went looking for Rebekah and found Matt instead.

"Donovan? Correct?" Matt just looked at Kol.

"It's Matt Donovan. I go by my first name, not my last," Kol smiled at Matt.

"My bad. Matt, are you looking for my sister?" Matt nodded with a slight smile on his face.

On the inside, Kol wanted to gag, but he kept a straight face.

"This way, Darling," Kol pointed towards a balcony.

In a matter of minutes Kol hand Matt on the ground with a broken hand.

"Damn it, Kol!" Elijah shouted.

"You knew the rules!" Bonnie growled.

"Matt!" Elena and Rebekah went to help the injured quarterback.

Rebekah gave him her blood to heal his hand.

Klaus and Caroline walked up to the scene, and Caroline was by Matt's side in an instant.

"Can't your family go one night without one of you making a mess of things?" Caroline yelled at Klaus.

Just then, Esther and Finn came up to the group.

"Kol!" both shouted in shock.

"You insolent little fool!" Finn stalked towards his brother only to be stopped by Esther.

"He'll learn, Finn. He'll learn," Esther told him before walking away to calm her guests from all the shouting they heard.

"We're leaving. I hope you realized you just pissed off the wrong witch!" Bonnie shouted as the lights above them began shattering.

"Miss Bennett-" Elijah was cut off by Elena.

"No! She and Caroline are right. They always make a mess out of something and you defend them! Maybe it's time Elijah, that instead of defending them, you reprimand and discapline them!" Elena shouted before walking away with her best friends.

Elijah watched in pure shock.

Elena had never spoken like that to him before.

"Well, brother, I think-"

"Not now, Kol," Rebekah shushed him. The hurt apparent in her voice. "He was nice to me. You ruined it! You ruined what chance I had at having one decent friend in this town!" Rebekah ran off towards her room crying.

"At least I didn't-"

"Hush, Niklaus!" Klaus shrunk back at Elijah's tone. "Elena's right. It's time I stop defending you all, and I start giving you all punishments that you deserve for your actions!"

Elijah stalked off towards his room in anger.

"What's he gonna do, Nik?"

Klaus shook his head in worry.

"I have no idea, little brother," worry was evident in the Original Hybrid's voice.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Lessons To Be Learned

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Two days after the fiasco at the Ball, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah were still wondering what Elijah had in store for them as a punishment.

They returned home from the Mystic Grill to find Elijah sitting on the couch, news paper in hand, ignoring their presence, so they all ventured up to their rooms.

"AAAHHH!" Came the shrill yell from Rebekah's room.

Elijah smirked as he heard Kol and Klaus run to their baby sister's aid. He then heard the footsteps of said sister running down the stairs.

"Elijah Nehemiah Mikaelson, how dare you! What have you done with my room!?" Rebekah shouted at the second eldest Mikaelson child.

"I cleared it of all of your unnecessary items. Our brothers' rooms, as well," He told her flatly, not looking away from the article he was reading.

"Lijah!" His two brothers shouted in unison. Soon they were beside Rebekah.

"What the bloody hell have you done with my paintings, art supplies, and most importantly, my daggers!?"

"And what about my mirror! I need that to make sure my hair is just so! That and my sports supplies!"

Elijah chuckled as his siblings began to squabble over their now, all but bare, rooms. He got up to leave when Klaus shouted out his name.

"Niklaus, I'm not having this conersation with you. It's time you learned a lesson, and a lesson you will learn. It's time you all grow to be responsible for your own actions and clean up your own messes. Until then, you will have to earn back your items," Elijah told them sternly. "Oh, and Niklaus?"

Klaus stared angrily at his older brother.

"You won't be getting your daggers back. Ever," Elijah said to him with a smile.

Just as Elijah made it out the door, Klaus threw a vase in his direction.

"Now, now, Niklaus. I quite liked that vase, Dear," Esther told her son reprimandingly.

"Yes well, your son has pissed me off enough for one day. I think I'll go to the Grill. See what fun I can have there,"

"I'll go with you!" Rebekah shouted as she followed her older brother out the door.

"I'm going to... I don't know, but I will think of something!" Kol shouted angrily as he slammed the door to their home shut.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Kol's Downfall

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in the Originals' living room when she heard it.

WHAM!

She giggled a bit, then looked to Elena and Caroline on her right.

"Something the matter, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, with a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

"You know very well what is the matter, Elijah! Now the maids aren't answering when I call them!"

"That's because your brother, very kindly might I add, gave them the next two weeks off. Paid in full, too," Caroline told him with spite lacing her words.

"It was so nice of him to do that. Don't you think so, Klaus?" Elena asked innocently.

"Elijah wasn't kidding. This may be a rude awakening to you, Klaus, because you've never had to clean up after yourself before, but it's time you learned to cook, clean, and do everything else for yourself.

Hell, I think I saw Rebekah looking up a cookbook on her tablet so she could make a bowl of cereal and Kol trying to turn a light by shouting at it... I mean seriously, make your siblings so dependent on someone else! Why cripple them until they need someone to truly think for them! Is it just because you're lonely?!"

Bonnie hadn't given Klaus the chance to speak.

Kol and Rebekah were standing in the doorway with looks of shock and embarrassment on their faces.

"Great, the rest of HYDRA is here..." Bonnie mumbled. She knew they had heard her but ignored their confusion. "I'm done. Unless you can all grow up, my covering your asses is finished. Fuck the other side. I'm not risking my life on a bunch of childish grown ups who have to compel people to get what they want!"

WHAM!

Bonnie slammed the door as she ran out into the woods. She rode over with Elena but decided she wanted to walk home. She didn't want to talk about how pissed off those selfish bastards got.

Out of nowhere, Kol had Bonnie slammed up against a tree.

"Get off of me you immature little fuck!" Bonnie grunted trying to push the man off of her.

"You shouldn't speak to my family like that!" He challenged her.

Bonnie gave Kol an aneurism that sent him to his knees, crying out in pain. He couldn't hold in his cries.

"You know, I was wondering why Klaus would lock you up in a box and be so scared that he was willing to throw away the key, but then I asked Elijah when you were daggered. 1888. Odd timing. Same time as Jack the Ripper's last kill,"

Kol's eyes widened. He tried to charge at Bonnie, but she just gave a second powerful aneurism to keep him on the ground.

"They weren't just for fun kills, though. Were they, Kol?"

Kol gulped as Bonnie delved into his past.

"That's why they cuts were so jagged. Not because you weren't skilled, but because it emotionally pained you to kill them. They were your friends. Your only friends, who allowed you to feed off of them. When you warned them that they could die, they didn't care. They didn't want to lose such as sweet friend. Rebekah told me about your old sweet side, by the way.

When you drained them, you cut their bodies up so no one would know a vampire did it. But Klaus, he figured out that you were the killer. He just thought you had a hidden inner rage. You had before, only that was when someone harmed Rebekah,"

Bonnie stopped only to see the guilt-stricken Original with a tear stained face.

"I never meant to hurt them," Kol whimpered.

Bonnie crouched down beside him. She laid a hand softly on his shoulder.

"I know that, Kol. So did they,"

Kol's tears were heavy, but he made little noise.

"It's time to grow up, Kol. Don't act like a little kid. You didn't get attention from Mikael because he was abusing Klaus, you didn't get love from Esther because she cared too much for Finn, Elijah was always wrestling and playing with Klaus and Rebekah, when she wasn't spending all her time with Henrik. All you had was yourself. Or so you thought. Elijah has always been right behind you, trying to help you, but you never noticed. He wanted to be a good big brother, but he was scared he would scare you,"

Kol looked up at Bonnie in shock.

"Go home, Kol. Talk to Elijah. You owe him that," Bonnie told him sincerely.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Late Night Encounters

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Bonnie's encounter with Kol. He had begun coming to the grill more often. He even tried to get a friendship going with Matt and Jeremy. They were fine with it as long as he didn't try killing them again.

Bonnie would laugh when Kol would fail miserably at a game of pool against Matt.

"He's worked here for years, Kol. You'll never beat him unless he let's you win!" Elena shouted from the bar. She and Elijah were having a conversation with Caroline.

Bonnie was sitting with Kol, Matt, and Jeremy at the pool table. She was worried.

"Guys? Does anyone else find it weird that Esther hasn't tried anything since the ball?" Bonnie inquired.

Just then, Klaus walked in with blood on his forehead and otherplaces on his face.

Elijah and Kol ran to their brother's side.

"You!" Klaus said as he charged at Bonnie.

"Me what?!" Bonnie asked in shock.

"She said she had help from Bennett witches!" Klaus was, to say the least, pissed.

"I didn't help her! I'm too busy dividing my time between your siblings, Elena, Matt, Caroline, and my nightmares!"

Klaus' face softened.

"Besides, my Grams asked me to help you so the other side could be saved. I don't go back on my word to my grandmother," Bonnie told him angrily.

Nik, she has been with us here all day. Honest," Kol told Klaus. The older brother looked between the witch and his little brother.

"You and your obsession with witches, Kol! It's pathetic!"

Luckily for them, the Grill had closed an hour ago, and eveyone stayed late for a chat or some pool, so when Elijah threw Klaus across the room it only made the group flinch.

April and Rebekah walked in to see Elijah throwing Klaus.

"Lijah! What's the matter?" Rebekah asked in a worried tone.

"Niklaus is upset that Kol has had a change of heart, all with the exception of his care of witches,"

"But, Kol liking witches is what kept us out of trouble for so long!" Rebekah shouted.

April just looked around the group of people.

"Wow, is it just a Mikaelson thing?" Everyone stared at April.

"I don't think so. Klaus isn't really Mikael's son and look at him. It probably came from Esther's family," Elena added.

Caroline and Bonnie snickered, Elijah and Kol grinned, Matt smiled at Rebekah's shy smile, Jeremy laughed, and Klaus just took in it all.

"Your hybrids, I'm guessing?" Kol asked. Klaus nodded.

"We need to keep away from groups of witches. The humans and hybrids have already happened, we need not kill a group of witches," Bonnie cocked her head at Kol's words.

"Oh, Kol! Don't be going on about that again!" Rebekah groaned.

"He's real, Bekah! Why would the witches on the coast be so afraid if he wasn't?!" Bonnie grabbed Kol's arm.

"Who?

"Silas... He's a 2000 year old warlock who's girlfriend locked him away via spell to keep him away from his true love," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Great, just what we need. A love story gone wrong. Don't we get enough of those in Mystic Falls?" Caroline bellowed.

"He's real, Bekah. Believe me if not the legends," Bonnie looked between the two youngest Mikaelson siblings.

"Rebekah, witches generally create legends off of factual occurences that are in our grimores. If theirs has stories of Silas in them, then he most likely is real," Bonnie reasoned.

"Fine!" Rebekah groaned.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Author's Note :(

Hey guys :) Sorry I won't be able to post a new chapter for a while. My dad recently had his leg amputated after having one removed in 2006. I have to go stay with him until he feels comfortable with being on his own. He doesn't have internet or wifi so I can't work on anything there. Sorry :(


	8. Bus Ride and Conversation

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"So, remind me again why we decided to rejoin the cheer squad?" Bonnie asked Elena, who was sitting next to her on the bus ride to their competition.

"To keep up the look of normalcy. Now that Silas is out of his tomb, we're screwed if anyone finds out about us. That vampire hunter, Vaughn, luckily for us, came in at the right time and kept Jere from being killed. But that doesn't mean Silas didn't catch glimpses of all of us. We need to live _normal _lives for a little while,"

Caroline and Rebekah were laughing with April in the very back of the bus.

"See... Normal," Bonnie smiled at the three girls in the back of the bus.

Just then, Bonnie's phone began vibrating in her jacket pocket.

"Shit, cover me. It's Kol,"

Truth is, they weren't supposed to have their phones on the trips for stuff like this. But the girls all brought theirs just in case.

"This better be an emergency you Original Brat, I'm almost to our competition," Bonnie could here the fake hurt in Kol's voice.

"Original Brat! That's not right, little witch. I'm not a brat, Nik is!" Bonnie chuckled when she heard Klaus mutter obscenities on the other end. She jumped when she heard Kol's neck snap.

"Ugh, I hope that wasn't important. Klaus just snapped Kol's neck. Stupid temper tantrum prone family," Elena laughed at Bonnie's outburst.

"What?" Bonnie shrieked.

"Nothing Bon. Was that sigh because you wanted the call to be important or because you were having a fun conversation with Kol and Klaus snapped his neck?"

Bonnie blushed and turned to face the window on the bus.

Elena errupted in laughter.

{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}{TVD}

"So, how are things with Matt?"

Rebekah's face grew red at Caroline's question.

All three girls started laughing when Matt and Rebekah's faces popped up on Rebekah's phone screen when the bus hit a bump.

**We need to live _normal _lives for a little while. **

Caroline heard Elena say while she was laughing with Rebekah and April.

**See... Normal.**

Caroline turned her head and smiled at Elena. She then heard Bonnie's phone vibrate in her pocket. It was Kol.

"Your brother is pestering Bonnie again," Caroline told Rebekah nodding towards Bonnie and Elena's spot in the middle of the bus.

"I thought the definition of pestering was to trouble or annoy someone. Bonnie doesn't typically seem too annoyed with Kol," April laughed.

"She does have a point there," Rebekah told Caroline, who just laughed at the two beside her.

**Ugh, I hope that wasn't important. Klaus just snapped Kol's neck. Stupid temper tantrum prone family.**

Rebekah laughed at that, but Caroline groaned.

"Can't Klaus quit breaking peoples necks? It isn't nice, and it will not win me over," Caroline stated matter-of-factly.

**Was that sigh because you wanted the call to be important or because you were having a fun conversation with Kol and Klaus snapped his neck? **

Caroline told April what was said as she and Rebekah laughed at Elena's deliberation.

They heard Elena begin laughing just after they did.

** text messages **

Is she blushing?  
CareBear!TWolves!

Yep Yep Yep!  
LenaBoo3'sTWOLVES!

Hahaha YAY!  
CareBear!TWolves!

** end text messages **

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Hunters and Silas

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

After the cheer competition and the girls come home, there was a problem.

"Stefan and Damon are trying to kill a Hunter," Kol shouted as he ran and hid behind Bonnie.

"Why are you hiding behind me!?" Bonnie shouted as Klaus sped right in front of her. Kol's laughter gave it away that Klaus was planning on telling them.

"Kol, quit being immature. Ladies, it's good to have you back in Mystic Falls," Elijah said kindly as he walked to the foyer.

"Oh, Lijah, it was the best! I had so much fun!" Caroline and Elena laughed as they both stared at Bonnie who was now talking to Kol. Rebekah was the only one to understand this display. "Get a room," She mumbled.

This caused Caroline and Elena to laugh even louder.

"Gladly, sadly the little witch doesn't like me that much," Kol fake pouted. Bonnie pushed his face away as she blushed.

"Ewww!" Bonnie groaned. "Grow up, Kol,"

Rebekah giggled as Matt walked in the front door.

"Woah! Elijah called," He laughed as Rebekah jumped on him, "said something about you guys being back and him calling a meeting of those of us in the supernatural know," Rebekah was holding tightly to a laughing Matt.

"Get a room," Bonnie and Kol voiced in unison. This made Bonnie blush again and Kol grin.

"Fine by me. Matt?" Matt grinned shyly and pointed at Elijah. "Aw, that's no fun,"

Elijah nodded at Matt and grinned as he motioned everyone into the den.

It took a moment for everyone to get settled in, but the seating was as expected by Elena and Rebekah.

Elena and Elijah at the front of the room, Klaus and Caroline to their right, Rebekah and Matt to their left, and Bonnie and Kol directly across from them on the end.

"So, what are we supposed to be talking about?" Matt asked inquisitively.

"Kol, you open your mouth and you will receive and aneurism," Bonnie threatened without even looking at the man.

Kol scoffed at Bonnie.

"The Salvatores are wanting to kill a vampire hunter, we usually just refer to them as Hunters. They are skilled without much training needed because witches created them. There is one in town and the brothers want him dead, to which I understand, but-"

Klaus cut him off.

"If they kill him, a new one will take his place. It is a vicious, albiet annoying, cycle that has not and cannot be stopped unless Silas is found,"

"Seriously!" Caroline shouted.

"Why the hell did witches need to create hunters for Silas?" Elena asked.

"Because, Sweetheart, Quetsiah was pissed that her lover boy found a new lover. She couldn't get what she wanted so neither could he. So, a few hundred years down the road some witches created hunters to not only kill vampires, but, once they'd killed enough vampires, they could find, wake, and kill Silas,"

Elena sighed and rubbed her temples.

"That's great. That's just, *sigh*, amazing," Elena threw herself back in the chair she was occupying.

"Well, now we have two big problems. Hunters, and Silas," Bonnie groaned as she stomped outside the front door.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Contemplating the Sword

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

At her house, Bonnie heard the doorbell ring. She had only been home three hours since the conversation at the Originals Mansion and was hoping that at her door wasn't Kol Mikaelson himself. He had been following her everywhere, calling or texting her every five minutes, and the sad part was that Bonnie did in fact find it endearing.

"I got it!" Bonnie shouted. Not knowing whether or not her dad was home.

"Little Witch! I was hoping you were here!"

"You tried everywhere else," Rebekah mumbled.

"Yes! Elena's, Caroline's, Matt's, April's, the Grill, the school, the Library, the-"

"Okay, Nik! I think we all get it!" Kol shouted in an embarassed tone. This made Bonnie chuckle. At least she wasn't the only one who was embarassed by family and friends about this arrangement.

"I think I'm starting to gain more respect for you in the teasing department. It's funny to watch Kol squirm," Instantly, Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, regret forming in her mind too late at her words.

"Well, if you'd like to see me squirm, Little Witch. I could think of easier, much more _entertaining _ways..." Kol chuckled. Bonnie kicked Kol in the groin.

"So can I... Want an anuerism?" Rebekah laughed and bounced at Bonnie's torture towards her brother.

"Oh, Bonnie... You can't give him an anuerism forever, you know?" Bonnie only sighed at Klaus' words.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bonnie let Kol out of her hold and invited Rebekah in. Klaus and Kol, she had prevously invited in because of her discussion with Elijah.

"So, have you found anything?" Rebekah asked.

"No, Klaus won't give us the sword. And we need a Hunters mark that is complete. It's like a map to Silas, I guess," Bonnie told them.

"I'm not giving you the sword,"

"We need it, Niklaus! If we don't get that sword, we don't find Silas. We don't find Silas, and those bloody vampire hunters will find us!" Rebekah shouted as she motioned around the room.

"Klaus, if you truly want Silas gone to be rid of the problem, then we need that sword. If you want to watch over your back for the rest of your life like you used to, then don't. But if someone kills Elijah, Rebekah, Kol... don't come crying to anyone in Mystic Falls because it will be your fault. And I think you already knew that much,"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Go Home

I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"This is too many vampires! I cannot honestly stand to kill another one!" Kol chuckled at Jeremy's words.

"You have to, mate. The fate of Mystic Falls depends on it. They fate of the world, actually," Bonnie and Elena both scoffed at Kol's 'the fate of the world...' speech.

"Go be a cheeseball somewhere else, Kol. We have work to do!" Bonnie told him.

"At least Rebekah's being serious," Caroline said pointedly as Klaus sniggered in an attempt to be half-serious.

"That's only cause she wants to get _laid,_" Bonnie said as she brushed gently past Caroline, who began sniggering along with Klaus. Elijah had joined in on the giggling affair.

"Hey, I have an idea," Elena said as she turned to face Elijah. "What about a prison? We can compel people to tell us if they are really guilty of their crimes or not, and if they are, turn them, and let Jere kill them," Elijah stopped to contemplate this.

"It's not that bad of an idea, actually, Brother," Kol told Elijah as he stopped beside Elena. "My, you are much prettier than Katerina. At least you flaunt natural beauty, not a facade covered in make up and frilly things. Yes, Lijah, I have seen her since I have been pulled from my coffin," Elena blushed at Kol's complement.

"Kol's right. It's not a bad plan at all, Elena," Rebekah added as she and Matt caught up with the group. Matt nodded along with her. "The plan isn't all he's right about, though," Rebekah said as she nudged a still blushing Elena.

"Alright, I'll find a prison close by," Elijah said, admitting defeat as now his siblings were agreeing on a single plan.

"No need, Brother," Kol said as he stepped up to Klaus.

"There is one just two cities away. It is actually a city only for the purpose of the prison," Elena nodded at Klaus' words.

"He's right, Gallagher is just a couple cities over. The town leaders didn't want a prison too close or too far away so they had one put in Gallagher and nothing else was allowed to be put there," Elijah nodded to Elena.

"Alright, fine. We'll leave at dawn. Everyone get some sleep before then," With that, Elijah and Klaus made their way back to their respective cars, Elena follwed Caroline to her Ford Fiesta, Bonnie walked to her Prius with Kol in tow, and Matt and Rebekah walked to his Ford F-150 XLT.

"Kol?"

"Bonnie?"

"Go away... Now!"

"How about I _go _with you?"_  
_

"No,"

"Please?"

"Not happening!"

"Oh, Come on, Bonnie let me-"

"Oh, for Christ sake, Kol, she said no! Now go home! _THE MANSION HOME! NOT BONNIE'S_ HOME!" Kol leered at Rebekah as he stomped to his 2014 Mustang GT.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Hey guys! Please read and review my other stories as well! Thanks :)


End file.
